Más que mil palabras
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Sakura recibe un anónimo romántico y el Equipo 7, junto a sus amigos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, se proponen descubrir quién es su autor .:Sakux?:.
1. Tegami

**Hola!**

**Sí, aquí regreso con un nuevo fanfic SasuSaku. En principio iba a ser un oneshot, pero me di cuenta de que para desarrollarlo bien me harían falta más capítulos, y me parece que probablemente queden tres. Como aclaraciones preliminares, diré que en edad rondan los catorce y quince años, que siguen siendo genins todos (o casi todos, no me voy a meter en matices tan profundos xD). He suprimido muchos detalles importantes para hacer que vivan bastante más tranquilitos... quién sabe cómo evolucionará en este aspecto xD En fin, espero que os guste.**

**Agradeceré los reviews :-) Decidme lo que opináis del fic ;-) Tanto si os gusta comos si no, se apreciarán las aportaciones**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertence **

* * *

MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS

1 - _Tegami_

-Hasta mañana, chicos. Ya sabéis, como siempre, a las nueve en el puente –se despidió Kakashi de los integrantes de su equipo.

Los tres genins miraron, incrédulos, a su maestro. Los tres sabían muy bien que así como Kakashi quedaba con ellos a las nueve, lo más pronto que llegarían a verle sería a las diez menos cuarto... eso si le iban a buscar a casa y tiraban piedrecitas a los cristales de la ventana de su cuarto.

Una vez hubieron contemplado la silueta del jounin alejarse calle abajo, Naruto dio un salto y anunció:

-¡Te acompaño a casa, Sakura-chan!

La pelirrosa declinó el ofrecimiento lo más amablemente que pudo:

-No... gracias, Naruto, pero no.

El jinchuuriki hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su compañera y gritó, señalando a la calle que llevaba a la casa de la muchacha:

-¡Sí! .¡No dejaré que te ataquen en la oscuridad de la noche! .¡No te dejaré indefensa a merced de los maleantes que rondan las calles!

La Haruno comenzó a perder la paciencia y estalló:

-¡Idiota! .¡No me va a pasar nada, hago este camino todas las tardes! .¡Ni siquiera ha anochecido! .¡Y deja de decir esas cosas, pareces Lee!

-¿El cejas encrespadas? .¡Eso sí que no! –Respondió Naruto a grito pelado.

Los dos shinobis siguieron discutiendo hasta que Sasuke, dándoles la espalda con su habitual aire frío y chulesco, dijo:

-Hmph. Sakura es una genin, supuestamente debería ser capaz de defenderse solita en caso de que la ataquen, cosa que dudo... Así que no estaría de más que la dejaras largarse, dobe, que el único que la está acosando eres tú.

El Uzumaki se encaró a su orgulloso compañero de equipo, furibundo.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Sasuke-baka?

-Lo has oído perfectamente, usuratonkachi.

-¿A qué viene? .¿Es que acaso los Uchiha, que tan poderosos y todo eso sois, no tenéis honor y preferís dejar a las mujeres pudriéndose en las cunetas?

Aquel comentario hirió al altivo muchacho, que se giró para quedar cara a cara con Naruto. Su sharingan ardía, furioso, y las tres aspas de éste parecían echar chispas. Sakura comprendió que era el momento idóneo para salir por patas de allí. _"Si quieren matarse, que se maten. Yo tengo sueño"_ Aprovechando el mutuo odio que rezumaban por todos los poros y la exclusiva atención que se habían dedicado el uno al otro, la Haruno hizo mutis por el foro y se largó como quien no quiere la cosa. En diez minutos estaba en su calle.

A pocos metros de la puerta de su casa, la kunoichi se giró, en medio de la silenciosa calle. Esperaba ver fulgores, nubes de humo y escuchar gritos, resuellos y nombres de técnicas, pero sólo halló silencio. Suspiró, aliviada _"Si es que en el fondo... son tal para cual"_. La pelirrosa reemprendió la marcha hacia su hogar, mientras en el horizonte el sol se hundía en las montañas. Saludó a sus vecinos, que entraban en casa en aquel momento, y siguió de largo hasta su propia morada. Recogió el correo del buzón –cinco sobres blancos, del mismo tamaño aproximadamente- y, tras sacar las llaves del bolsillo, abrió la puerta.

Vacío.

Las luces estaban apagadas; no había nadie. Sakura, sorprendida por esto, accionó el interruptor. La bombilla se encendió bajo la pantalla blanca. Apretando aún los sobres en sus manos, entró en la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua fresca. Al cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico, reparó en la nota, garrapateada con la desigual caligrafía de su padre:

"_Sakura, cariño:_

_Tu madre y yo hemos decidido hacer una locura, como cuando éramos jóvenes, así que nos hemos ido a pasar el fin de semana a un balneario en las montañas. Tienes comida de sobra en la nevera y la ropa limpia en el armario. No olvides cerrar con llave por las noches. Cuídate mucho._

_Besos,_

_Papá"_

La Haruno tomó el papel entre sus manos con gesto de fastidio y lo arrugó entre sus manos, hasta dejarlo irreconocible, y lo lanzó al cubo de la basura. Como estaba sola, no se cortó a la hora de hablar en voz alta, como para sí misma:

-Y encima se van a un balneario, y ni me lo dicen, no vaya a ser que me apetezca ir, claro. Vaya fin de semana divertido que me espera.

Aburrida, dio un largo trago de la botella de agua y echó un vistazo a los sobres que había recogido del buzón. Los recogió de la mesa de la cocina y los extendió en sus manos sosteniéndolos por un extremo, como si de naipes se trataran. De repente, uno de ellos, algo más pequeño que los demás, llamó su atención. En lugar de la dirección del destinatario, se podía apreciar un gran kanji negro pintado con esmero:

花

Sakura notó calor en las mejillas. _"Flor"_ repitió para sí, saboreando las connotaciones de la palabra. Flor. No sabía qué tipo de broma era aquella, pero sin duda se trataba de una broma encantadora. _"Porque está dedicado a mí, .¿verdad?"_ Mirando alrededor, como si temiese que alguien pudiera espiar su acto, abrió lentamente el sobre, con los dedos temblorosos por la emoción. En su interior albergaba una hoja de papel blanco inmaculado cuidadosamente doblada. La muchacha la desdobló con presteza, tratando de conservar la calma, aunque le resultaba difícil. Sus verdes ojos recorrieron las letras trazadas sobre el papel, que rezaba:

"_Elijo amarte en silencio...  
ya que con el silencio no me rechazan.  
Elijo amarte en la soledad...  
ya que en la soledad nadie  
te posee excepto yo.  
Elijo adorarte en la distancia...  
ya que la distancia nos protegerá del dolor.  
Elijo besarte con el viento...  
ya que el viento es más amable que mis labios.  
Elijo abrazarte en mis sueños...  
ya que en mis sueños, no tienes fin"_

A la pelirrosa se le secó la garganta, y el corazón empezó a latirle como un caballo encabritado. Estaba tan emocionada que se quedó completamente en blanco, mirando al vacío, repitiéndose todas y cada una de las palabras que figuraban en la misteriosa carta. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, y lo hizo preguntándose en voz alta, como si alguien pudiese oírla:

-¿Quién...?

Mentalmente se respondió: _"Sasuke-kun no, desde luego, pero..."_

-¿Por qué no? –Se autocontradijo.

Mecánicamente comenzó a escrutar la hoja y después el sobre, en busca de una señal de su remitente, pero en vano: no había ni una sola pista, ni un indicio. Sakura suspiró, desesperanzada. ¿Quién era el autor de tan romántica misiva? .¿Cuál, entre todos los chicos que conocía, podía sentir algo tan profundo y secreto por ella? Comenzó a pasar revista mentalmente: Sasuke, imposible, él no era de ésos; Naruto, negativo, él jamás tendría la brillante idea de mandarle una carta; Kakashi-sensei no, aunque fuese un pervertido que leía _Icha Icha Paradise_, no se imaginaba a su maestro con esa faceta pseudo-pederasta, y desde luego no era capaz de concebirle escribiendo cosas tan románticas. El autor de la carta debía pertenecer, pues, a otro equipo. _"Pues anda que no conozco chicos en Konoha, y fuera de ella"_ el distraído pensamiento despertó en ella la bombilla, que se encendió de repente: _"¿Gaara-kun... tal vez?"_ Sacudió la cabeza, confundida. _"Eso es imposible. Es más que imposible: es absolutamente impensable"_.

Leyó la carta de nuevo. Una vez más, la felicidad, salpicada de unas motas de tímida vergüenza, la inundó. Finalmente, optó por comportarse como una persona sensata y salir de su ensimismamiento: dobló de nuevo la hoja de papel, la metió en el sobre y guardó éste en el bolsillo oculto de su vestido rojo. Acto seguido, tomó el resto de las misivas del día y las dejó sobre la mesa del despacho de su padre. Hecho esto, subió al piso de arriba, dispuesta a darse un baño.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió de manera extraña, como un sueño del que apenas recordaba los detalles. Cenó frugalmente y preparó las cosas para el día siguiente, y más tarde se metió en la cama, aún con la carta en las manos, y la releyó varias veces más, empapándose de los versos hasta que se supo de memoria el trazo de éstos, decidido y apasionado. Ya de madrugada, soñolienta y exhausta, depositó vagamente la carta en la mesilla de noche, quedándose dormida al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡DESPIERTA, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!

La pelirrosa se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Los gritos de Naruto resultaban infernales a aquella hora de la mañana. Bueno, bien pensado, lo eran las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! .¡LEVÁNTATEEEEEE!

La muchacha maldijo mentalmente a su compañero de equipo y suplicó mentalmente a Sasuke que le descuartizase. La voz del jinchuuriki le taladraba los tímpanos sin piedad.

-¡UEOHHHH, SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! .¡EL FUTURO SEXTO HOKAGE TE RECLAMA!

Aquello fue demasiado para ella. Furibunda, se incorporó, salió de la cama, se apoyó en la mesita porque se mareó y, dirigiéndose a la ventana, la abrió y vociferó al escandaloso Uzumaki:

-¡Cómprate un duro de bosque y piérdete!

Se disponía a lanzar nuevas imprecaciones a Naruto cuando advirtió lo despeinado de su corto cabello y el hecho de que Sasuke se encontrara también en la calle, de manera que la pelirrosa salió en desbandada, cerrando la ventana de golpe, y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Al subirse la cremallera del vestido, reparó en que no había visto la carta en la mesilla al levantarse. _"No la he perdido. Dime que no se me ha perdido, por favor. ¡Por el amor de todos los Hokages, es un pedazo de papel! .¡No tiene patitas con las que salir corriendo"_ gritó en su mente, neurótica perdida. Azuzada por los gritos del Uzumaki, que había cambiado de registro ("¡Venga, que no tenemos todo el día!", "Ya te pintarás el ojo por el camino, ahora baja!"), abrió cajones, deshizo la cama por completo y levantó la alfombra. Finalmente encontró el folio, que había caído debajo de la cama. Suspirando aliviada, lo recogió, lo dobló de nuevo, lo metió en su sobre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Hecho esto, se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio, se pasó el cepillo por la desordenada melena y se colocó la bandana a modo de diadema. Hora de partir. _"Creo que no me dará tiempo a desayunar"_ lamento, mientras bajaba las escaleras. De paso por la cocina, cogió una magdalena, para comérsela por el camino, y se disponía a salir, tenía ya el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando le asaltó una tremenda duda: _"Un momento... ¿y por qué han venido Sasuke y Naruto a buscarme?"_

Finalmente, los tres genins se encaminaron calle abajo. Sakura estaba completamente convencida de que iban al puente, donde habían quedado con Kakashi el día anterior, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sus dos compañeros torcieron por una de las calles principales. Clavada en la calzada, la muchacha preguntó:

-¿Dónde vais?

-A la Academia –respondió Naruto, muy serio. Acto seguido preguntó-. ¿No te lo habíamos dicho?

-¡Claro que no! –Protestó la pelirrosa-. ¡Lo único que habéis hecho ha sido meterme prisa!

-Eso es porque te llamábamos y no respondías –intervino Sasuke, cortante-. Eres una pesada.

A Sakura se le vino el alma a los pies. Apenas escuchó al Uzumaki explicar atropelladamente:

-Sí, es que Tsunade baa-chan ha decidido que tenemos que tomar unas clases teóricas especiales porque dice que vamos muy mal preparados en cuantos a calcular unas inercias de no se qué... Sakura-chan, .¿te encuentras bien?

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza, metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo y acarició el papel de la carta anónima. Aquel sencillo roce le dio fuerzas para continuar.

-Sí, no pasa nada... ¿Qué, vamos a la Academia? .¿Qué os parece una carrera? –Los dos muchachos la miraron, sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de humor- .¡El último que llegue invita a ramen!

Dicho esto, echó a correr en la dirección de sobra conocida, recorrida durante tantos años de su niñez. Naruto, como si la palabra "ramen" constituyera en sí misma una fuente de energía que triplicara a los cereales del desayuno que anunciaban en televisión, se lanzó a la carrera tras su compañera de equipo. Sasuke, por su parte, sonrió con vehemencia, pronunció su famoso "Hmph" y salió corriendo tras el jinchuuriki y Sakura, seguro de que, como siempre, sería el primero.

Naruto cayó, resollando, a los pies del Uchiha, que le lanzó una altiva mirada.

-Has perdido.

El Uzumaki alzó el rostro, ofuscado.

-¿Me toca pagaros el ramen? –Preguntó.

-Pues claro, dobe. Y mirarnos mientras nos lo comemos –fue la respuesta del sarcástico genio shinobi.

-¡Eh! .¡Sakura-chan no dijo nada de eso! –Naruto se giró hacia la pelirrosa, como pidiéndole que le defendiera- .¿Verdad?

Sasuke, aún de espaldas a Sakura, viró la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada levemente amenazadora. Ella no se arredró.

-Yo sólo dije que lo pagaría, no que tendría que hacer eso. Eres muy cruel, Sasuke-kun.

-Muchas gracias –respondió él, irónico.

El jinchuuriki se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Ves? Tenía yo razón –presumió-. Bueno, entremos de una vez, .¿eh, Sakura-chan?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a su compañero al interior de la Academia. Por suerte para ellos, comprobaron que no eran los últimos en llegar: el Equipo Diez aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Todos los compañeros se aglomeraban en el Aula Magna de la Academia, y nutridos grupos de genins se agolpaban en las mesas. Eran muchísimos. Los jounins dedicados a la docencia temblaban ante la idea de meter mano a la apabullante masa de pre-adolescentes aburridos y sedientos de acción que aparecían allí. Finalmente, la Quinta Hokage hizo acto de presencia, y con ella, un silencio que se fue asentando mientras las voces se transformaban gradualmente en susurros.

-Bien –comenzó a hablar Tsunade-. Cada cuatro equipos irán con un profesor, .¿de acuerdo? Shizune, lee las listas –ordenó.

La joven dio un paso al frente y, desenrollando un pergamino, leyó en voz alta:

-Equipos del uno al cuatro: Hibiki Morino –Doce chavales de edades comprendidas entre los catorce y los dieciséis años tragaron saliva ante la vista del imponente jounin, con su rostro rasgado en numerosas cicatrices y los ojos severos, implacables-. Equipos del cinco al... Tsunade -sama, aquí hay un error –señaló la joven.

A la Godaime no le sentó nada bien esto. Detestaba cuando las cosas se hacían mal... y si la que las hacía mal era ella, bueno, ser la superior de la Villa tenía sus ventajas: siempre podía culpar a otro.

-Da igual –respondió la legendaria sannin-. Que se haga como pone ahí y ya está.

Shizune se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo:

-Equipos cinco, seis, once y doce... Anko Mitarashi –los integrantes masculinos de estos equipos, que eran mayoría, se dieron la enhorabuena entre ellos-. Equipos del siete al diez: Asuma Sarutobi.

De repente, uno de los jounins presentes informó:

-Godaime-sama, el Equipo Nueve está en una misión en el País del Rayo...

Tsunade gruñó. Quería retirarse de una vez, aquel trabajo la ponía enferma.

-Bueno, pues metemos a otro equipo, veamos... ¡Vosotros! –La Hokage señaló con el dedo índice a Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee. Sabía de sobra lo bien que éstos se llevaban con los equipos siete, ocho y diez... al menos, siempre habían parecido muy integrados- Iréis con esos equipos.

Los tres genins asintieron con la cabeza. Shizune se giró hacia la Godaime, alterada.

-¡Pero eso cambia todas las listas!

-Confío en tu capacidad para solucionarlo, Shizune –respondió la aludida, escurriendo el bulto-. Tú te ocupas, .¿verdad? Yo voy a darme un baño en las aguas termales... tanto estrés me está destrozando.

Así, la Quinta Hokage se largó, más pancha que nada, dejando toda la responsabilidad del embrollo a su pobre discípula. En aquel momento, todos compadecieron a Shizune... pero nadie deseó estar en su lugar.

-Bueno, os voy a poner unos ejercicios en el encerado para comprobar vuestro nivel y mientras tanto... hum... voy a salir a echarme un pitillo al pasillo. Prohibido copiar, .¿eh? Si lo hacéis me voy a dar cuenta...

Asuma tenía el aspecto más aburrido del mundo. Sin duda, enseñar teoría a unos chavales de edades tan problemáticas resultaba tedioso. Además, el jounin no presentaba un aspecto precisamente saludable.

Comenzó a escribir los ejercicios en la pizarra lentamente, con mucha calma. Kiba empezó a jugar con Akamaru, Shikamaru se recostó en la silla y Naruto se tumbó encima de la mesa. Aquel día prometía ser de todo menos entretenido. Sakura echó una simple ojeada a los primeros números del problema que planteaba el shinobi. _"Qué fácil"_ se dijo, aburrida. Cerró los ojos. Tenía tanto sueño... había pasado largas horas leyendo una y otra vez la carta, y apenas había descansado...

_La carta._ Sakura se enderezó de repente. _"Aún la tengo en el bolsillo"_

Miró a sus compañeros de reojo y se sacó la misiva del bolsillo, disimuladamente. Abrió el sobre con cuidado, tratando de no provocar ni un crujido con el papel. Desplegó el folio en la mesa y se sumergió en la lectura, por enésima vez, de su anónimo y apasionado poema, con los murmullos de sus compañeros y el suave repiqueteo de la tiza sobre el encerado.

Fue Ino, cómo no, quien, al dirigirse a Sakura para preguntarle algo, la vio concentrada en una hoja de papel que despertó su curiosidad.

-¿Qué lees, Sakura?

La muchacha alzó la mirada, sonrojada, como sintiéndose sorprendida. Su amiga adolecía de un irritante defecto, que era el de tener un tono de voz muy alto, de manera que todos los presentes se habían enterado de la pregunta de la Yamanaka, y el aburrimiento había propiciado el repentino interés de los presentes por la pelirrosa. Once pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella.

-Una carta –respondió Neji, restando importancia al hecho.

-¿Quién te la ha enviado? .¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos fuera de la Villa que te mandan cartas? –El tono burlón de Ino velaba, pero sin llegar a ocultar, cierta envidia.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, y su propia culpabilidad la delató, cuando sus mejillas se encendieron y tartamudeó:

-¡Na-nadie!

Los azules ojos de la rubia se clavaron en su amiga, sagaces.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. Venga, dímelo.

-¿Qué nos estás ocultando? –Preguntó Tenten, apoyando la cara en las manos y los codos en la mesa, con mirada cómplice y pícara.

La atención sobre la Haruno se redobló. El rubor se extendió hasta sus orejas.

-¿Yo? .¿Ocultar? .¡No!

-Eso quiere decir que sí... –la Yamanaka se encaramó en la silla para llegar al lado de la pelirrosa, que se echó hacia atrás instintivamente- Veeeenga, cuéntamelo. No me obligues a tomar una medida definitiva.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? .¿A qué te refieres?

-Ino, no irás a... –intervino Shikamaru, ligeramente mosqueado.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, confiada. Realizando un sello con los de dos, gritó:

-Ninpou shintenshin no jutsu!

El cuerpo de Ino cayó inerte, sobre la mesa, y la voz de ésta sonó cuando Sakura despegó los labios.

-Ahora veremos de lo que se trata... hum... –desdobló la carta, se aclaró la voz y, en voz alta, comenzó a recitar-.Elijo amarte en silencio... ya que con el silencio no me rechazan. Elijo amarte en la soledad... ya que en la soledad nadie te posee excepto yo. Elijo adorarte en la distancia... ya que la distancia nos protegerá del dolor. Elijo besarte con el viento... ya que el viento es más amable que mis labios. Elijo abrazarte en mis sueños... ya que en mis sueños, no tienes fin.

La voz de Ino se apagó lentamente, y el silencio se hizo en el aula. Incluso Asuma había dejado de escribir en la pizarra y contemplaba a la pelirrosa, con la conciencia de su alumna en ella, mientras leía el apasionado poema. Al terminar, la primera reacción fue la de Tenten, que dijo:

-Es... realmente bonito.

Lee sollozaba:

-¡Refleja la pasión encendida de los jóvenes en la primavera de la juventud! .¡Es realmente hermoso!

-¿Quién... ha podido escribir algo así? –Preguntó Chouji, sorprendido por la belleza del poema.

Ino, aún en el cuerpo de Sakura, escrutó el sobre y respondió:

-No hay remite. Sólo una palabra: flor.

-Muy apropiado –comentó Asuma, apoyándose en la mesa del profesor.

-¡Una carta de amor anónima! .¡Qué romántico! –Exclamó Lee.

-Qué típico –contradijo Neji.

-¡.¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que le ha mandado una carta de amor a Sakura-chan?.! –Estalló, de repente, un celoso Naruto, como acusando a alguno de los presentes.

-Tú no, desde luego –dijo la voz burlona de Ino desde la boca de la Haruno.

-¡Averigüémoslo! –Propuso un entusiasmado Kiba.

-Pues anda que no hay candidatos posibles –resopló Shikamaru. Como siempre, la perspectiva de mover un dedo agobiaba al Nara.

-¡Eso lo hace más divertido! –exclamó una animada Ino.

De repente, Asuma recordó su misión como profesor, y lanzó una ojeada a la pizarra, con los ejercicios en ella, y dando dos palmadas, llamó la atención de sus alumnos.

-Ino, vuelve a tu cuerpo –ordenó.

La Yamanaka cruzó las manos, murmuró "Kai!" y acto seguido la cabeza de Sakura se desplomó sobre la mesa. Pasados unos minutos, las dos se incorporaron. Todas las miradas observaban a la pelirrosa, que por la situación no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Víctima de la vergüenza, guardó la carta en el sobre con cuidado, con la mirada baja, mientras Asuma hablaba:

-Venga, a trabajar. Aquí tenéis los ejercicios, tenéis dos horas para hacerlos... Y más os vale hacerlos bien, porque con la tontería vamos muy rezagados. Si queréis buscar a vuestro misterioso poeta, tendrá que ser en vuestros momentos de ocio.

Acto seguido, empezó a repartir los folios. Los doce genins se inclinaron sobre sus hojas de problemas, a cual más concentrado, con variopintas expresiones en sus rostros. Sakura fue, evidentemente, la primera en terminar. Tras entregar el ejercicio, abandonó el aula. De repente, Sasuke se materializó frente a ella. La muchacha se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cuándo has acabado? –Preguntó, cortada.

-No he acabado. He dejado un bunshin ocupando mi lugar y he salido a que me digas las respuestas –respondió él, seco.

-Esto no es como el examen escrito de chuunin, Sasuke. Que yo te diga las respuestas va en contra de todas las normas.

-Me da igual. No voy a quedar como un ignorante que no sabe resolver un problema matemático tan sencillo –el obtuso orgullo Uchiha salió a flote.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan sencillo.

-¿Entonces por qué has sabido resolverlo tú? –Le espetó Sasuke.

La frase "Porque soy más lista que tú" murió en sus labios. Sabía que decir eso equivalía a la muerte a manos de su compañero de equipo. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo lo he hecho mal –respondió.

-Hmph. De todos los que estábamos ahí dentro, las dos únicas personas que sin duda sabéis hacer esos problemas sois Shikamaru y tú. Y como ese Nara no se ha decidido aún ni a sacarle punta al lápiz porque le da pereza, sólo quedas tú. Sakura... –el shinobi dejó de hablar cuando su orgullo le impidió articular una súplica. En lugar de eso, preguntó-. ¿Qué te impide decírmelo?

-Lo mismo que a ti te impide pedírmelo por favor –los oscuros ojos del Uchiha se encontraron directamente con los de ella-. Te van a pillar. Asuma no es tonto, por más que seas el genio Uchiha.

-¿Y si en vez de pedírtelo por favor te propongo un trato? –El orgullo de raza más el personal de Sasuke empezaba a convertirle en un tipo repulsivo.

-Creo que sigo prefiriendo ese "por favor".

Sakura se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su compañero. Éste, por su parte, no se arredró y volvió a materializarse ante ella y dijo, con tono autoritario, pero concesivo, como haciéndole un favor:

-Si me dices las respuestas del examen, identificaré, buscaré y te traeré a tu poeta anónimo.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, sonrojada. La tentación era considerable. Quería saber quién le había enviado la carta, pero al mismo tiempo, le asustaba lo que pudiera hallar detrás de los versos que tanto la habían emocionado. Se lo pensó durante cinco largos minutos, acuciada bajo la penetrante e impaciente mirada de Sasuke. Finalmente, susurró:

-Hecho.

Una sonrisa orgullosa y altiva se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, y una nueva preocupación, aunque pequeña, invadió su mente: cómo llegar hasta el pretendiente de Sakura mediante la única pista de unos pocos versos.


	2. Meitantei

**¡Aquí regreso!**

**Bueno, para empezar, debo decir que no me esperaba que este modesto fic tuviera semejante aceptación. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews n.n Espero que os guste también este capítulo, en que comienza la investigación acerca de la carta misteriosa de Sakura ;-)**

**Hay un par de aclaraciones que olvidé hacer en el anterior capítulo. Primera: referente al título del capítulo._ Tegami _significa "carta" n.n El nombre de este capítulo, _Meitantei_, significa "detective". La segunda es referente al poema: no es original mío, no lo he escrito yo. Es de autor anónimo, pero no mío, que conste :-)**

**Y ahora, empecemos con el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece. **

* * *

MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS

2 – _Meitantei_

El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales de su ventana no distraían a Sakura, que miraba al vacío. Había releído tantas veces el poema que el significado de los versos, de las palabras, había desaparecido, para convertirse en simples sucesiones de letras vacías. Parecía como si la pelirrosa hubiera absorbido todas las emociones, los sentimientos encerrados en la misiva, y el papel estuviera de nuevo en blanco.

Decidió despejarse un poco, así que se puso en pie y bajó a la cocina. Comenzó a pelar distraídamente una manzana, observando cómo caía la verde piel en enroscadas y perfectas espirales, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tuvo una corazonada y fue a abrir.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –Un sonriente y empapado Naruto sonreía mostrando su flamante dentadura, apostado en el umbral de la puerta.

"_Cómo lo sabía"_ se dijo la chica, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso al jinchuuriki, que para su sorpresa entró en la vivienda seguido por Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-¡Pero bueno! .¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –Preguntó Sakura, con los ojos como platos.

-Naruto nos contó que iba a averiguar quién te mandó el poema y se han empeñado en traerme... –suspiró Shikamaru-. Qué problemático.

Ino, con su habitual prepotencia, señaló a la pelirrosa con el dedo índice y exclamó:

-¡Escúchame, frentuda! .¡No voy a dejar que me ganes en nada, especialmente en el tema del amor! .¡Además, si amas a Sasuke-kun, le perteneces por siempre! .¡Ésa es la razón por la que vamos a desenmascarar a ese poeta de pacotilla!

-¿Tienes patatas fritas? Ino me dijo que si venía me darías patatas... ¿Dónde están las patatas? –Preguntó Chouji, correteando por la sala de estar y abriendo puertas, mirando debajo de los sillones y escrutando todos los rincones.

A Sakura empezaba a salirle espuma por la boca. Las excusas se sucedían:

-Investigar la procedencia de ese escrito... puede ser un buen entrenamiento –habló Shino.

-¡Lo mismo la carta es una trampa para encandilarte! Tenemos que buscar a su autor, darle una buena paliza y... –Kiba se detuvo al ver la expresión temerosa de la pelirrosa ante sus agresivos aspavientos.

-¡Qué burro eres, Kiba! –Le espetó Naruto.

-¡Mira quién habla! –Respondió el chico-perro.

Así, en menos de cinco segundos la sala de estar de los Haruno se había convertido en una suerte de zoológico: Kiba y Naruto peleándose como dos cachorros, rodando por la alfombra y animados por los ladridos de Akamaru; Chouji levantando los cuadros en busca de patatas fritas o cualquier otro aperitivo que se le pareciese en cuanto a nivel calórico; Shino conversando con una mantis religiosa con la que había trabado amistad por el camino y Shikamaru pasando olímpicamente de la bronca que le estaba armando Ino. Y en medio de todo, con un acuciante dolor de cabeza, se hallaba una desesperada Sakura y a su lado, la modosita Hinata, jugando con sus dedos índices, tal y como solía. La desposeída de autoridad en su propia casa, es decir Sakura, se giró hacia ella, esperando hallar a alguien maduro y responsable a quien pedir auxilio, y le preguntó:

-¿Y tú por qué has venido, Hinata?

-P-pues p-porque... hum... me lo ha... pe-pedido Naruto-kun, así que yo... yo... –el rostro de la Hyuuga se volvió más rojo que la capa de Jiraiya, y la pelirrosa se dio por vencida: no podía enfrentarse ella sola, esas condiciones, a ese hatajo de ninjas lunáticos.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con movimientos circulares. _"Está bien. Vayamos por partes"_. Respiró hondo y se hizo un esquema mental de prioridades. Más tranquila, empezó a ejecutar su propio plan. El primer paso consistió en ir a la cocina y sacar una bolsa de patatas fritas, de la reconocida marca Konoha Ñam (las más doradas, las más crujientes, las más caseras: Konoha Ñam, calidad de Hokage a tu alcance) que se apresuró a entregarle al hambriento Chouji. _"Uno menos del que preocuparse"_. El siguiente paso fue coger a Akamaru, que era más escurridizo de lo normal en un perro corriente, y encerrarlo en la cocina, lo cual conllevó diez minutos de un lastimero recital a dúo de aullidos entre el can y su amo, que se agarraba a los bajos del abrigo de Hinata. A Naruto, para calmarle, le dio una colleja. Sólo quedaban Shikamaru e Ino. El Nara cabeceaba, ya inmune a las imprecaciones de su compañera de equipo, que por su parte dejó de gritar cuando Sakura, a su altura, le espetó:

-¡Tú lo que eres es una guarra!

La Yamanaka se quedó a cuadros, y el resto del personal, pues casi.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó, sin enterarse de nada.

-¡Hombre! .¿Después de ponerme en ridículo delante de todos haciéndome tu shintenshin no jutsu y leer mi carta en voz alta, aún tienes el valor de preguntarme el por qué? .¡Qué bien elegí el mote de "cerda"!

-¡Oye, frentuda! .¡Que sepas que en los combates entre mujeres, todo vale! .¡Si no pudiste oponerte a mi técnica, no es mi culpa, sino más bien tuya!

Las dos chicas parecían a punto de lanzarse la una al cuello de la otra, cuando los compañeros de equipo de ambas decidieron intervenir: Naruto apartó a la pelirrosa hacia el otro extremo de la salita mientras la distraía proponiéndole:

-Enséñame la carta, anda, Sakura-chan. Lo primero es reconocer la caligrafía, .¿no crees?

La chica asintió, refunfuñando. Shikamaru, por su parte, sencillamente logró hacer que Ino se olvidara de su rencilla verbal con su amiga al decirle:

-Las mujeres sois absoluta e insufriblemente problemáticas.

La vena feminista de Ino se le hinchó en la frente. Así, el Nara supo que había echado un cable a Sakura, pero que había cavado su propia tumba. Mientras Ino volvía a declamar un sentido discurso, él hizo como si oyera llover.

En el dormitorio de Sakura, Naruto releía al carta que la muchacha había recibido hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, sentado en la silla junto al escritorio, bajo la atención de ella, que estaba sentada en su cama. Al cabo de un largo rato, el Uzumaki comentó:

-La letra es de molde, no da ninguna pista.

-¿Te ha costado, eh? –Fue la sarcástica respuesta de la pelirrosa.

-Esto es... un problema muy gordo –Naruto se rascó detrás de una oreja-. Lo cierto es que no sé por dónde empezar.

Sakura resopló.

-Así no conseguimos nada. Anda, bajemos. Ocho mentes piensan más que dos.

-Y además la de Shikamaru vale por dos –acordó el jinchuuriki, para después añadir-. Pero yo voy a ser el próximo Hokage, .¿eh?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que sí...

No obstante, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, vieron, al otro lado, a los equipos ocho y diez al completo, mirándoles con curiosidad, como esperando.

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó ella.

-Tardabais mucho... –comenzó a excusarse Kiba.

-Estabais solos... –prosiguió Ino.

-Y... y además... la c-carta... –finalizó Hinata.

Sakura alzó las cejas, incrédula.

-¿No me digáis que se os ha ocurrido que Naruto es el autor del poema? .¡Si ni siquiera sabe distinguir entre rima asonante y consonante!

-¿Qué es una rima? –La interrumpió el jinchuuriki, completamente perdido-. ¿Se come?

Una gota cayó por cada cabeza de los presentes, y la Haruno les hizo un significativo gesto con la cabeza, como diciendo: "¿Veis?". Acto seguido, tras un prolongado suspiro, agarró a su compañero de equipo del cuello del mono naranja, tiró de él hacia fuera y condujo al grupo de vuelta a la salita. Depositó la carta sobre la mesa y anunció:

-Habéis venido a lo que habéis venido, .¿no? Pues a trabajar.

De manera inconsciente, los siete genins del grupo se quedaron mirando descaradamente al superdotado de la sala. Shikamaru, sintiéndose observado, levantó las manos y trató de escaquearse:

-Eh, a mí no me miréis. Yo paso.

-Yo envido –respondió automáticamente Naruto.

-Naruto no baka, no estamos jugando al mus –le regañó Sakura. Acto seguido suplicó- Por favor, Shikamaru, ayúdanos a descubrir quién es mi poeta secreto.

El Nara, ante la vista de los amenazadores nudillos de Ino, preparados para asestarle un buen golpe en caso de que respondiera negativamente, chasqueó la lengua y protestó:

-Qué problemático es todo esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rock Lee hizo un complicado estiramiento, miró al cielo y, tomándose su recién adquirida cruzada personal como si de una misión encomendada por Gai-sensei, se tratase, exclamó:

-Yosh!

A su lado, Tenten le observaba con una gota en la cabeza, y Neji renegaba de en lo que estaba inmerso. No alcanzaba a entender cómo se había dejado arrastrar a aquella situación: Lee había decidido, en pleno examen escrito, que sería él quién quien diera con el poeta anónimo de Sakura, para así ganarse su afecto. Miró de reojo a su compañera de equipo, a la que comentó:

-Yo habría jurado que fue el propio Lee quien escribió el poema. No me cabía la menor duda. De hecho, en él me parece hasta normal.

-Que no, hombre, que no te enteras –fue la risueña respuesta de Tenten, que se sentía como si le estuviera tomando el pelo al todopoderoso genio Hyuuga-. Si Lee lo hubiera escrito, sería mucho más... apasionado, extravagante y horrible.

Neji alzó una ceja, impávido.

-No entiendo.

-Es muy sencillo... Ya verás. ¡Lee! –El aludido se giró, interesado-. Si tú le hubieses escrito un poema a Sakura, .¿cómo habría sido?

-¡Oh! El que le mandaron es muy bonito, no cabe la menor duda... Pero si se lo hubiese escrito yo... ¡Ah, si se lo hubiera escrito yo! .¡Para empezar, habría seguido paso a paso las instrucciones que da Gai-sensei en su excelso libro _Palabras para enamorar: Cómo debe escribir poesía una Bestia Verde_, y habría desarrollado toda una temática amorosa plagada de figuras estilísticas con que explicar, en primer lugar, la relación entre la llama de la juventud y la hoguera de las pasiones, para después hacer un canto a la belleza de la destinataria de la obra y desarrollar todos mis sentimientos por ella, y cerraría la composición con una serie de versos con jitanjáforas y epanadiplosis variadas, un fragmento rebosante de musicalidad, con palabras imbuidas de ritmo... ¡Sería genial! .¿No os parece?

El rostro de Neji había adquirido una tonalidad olivácea.

-Basta, por favor...

-No sabía que Gai-sensei había escrito un libro –comentó Tenten.

-¡Para que veas! –Respondió un orgulloso Lee- Gai-sensei es un hombre apuesto, sensible, noble, sincero... vamos, que si yo fuera chica, estaría loca por sus huesos.

-Se entiende que únicamente tú convertido en chica podría enamorarse de él –respondió Tenten, sarcástica.

-Ya es suficiente –intervino Neji-. Si lo que queréis es encontrar al poeta de Sakura, vamos ya. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos.

-¡Tienes razón, Neji-kun! .¡Hemos de dar caza al poeta antes que nadie!

-¿Pero por dónde vamos a empezar? .¿Tenemos alguna pista? –Tenten miró alternativamente a sus compañeros de equipo y, ante su silencio, insistió- .¿Neji? .¿Lee?

Los dos genins se miraron a los ojos, algo confusos. La primera reacción del Hyuuga fue responder:

-Para empezar, deberíamos ir descartando candidatos. Iremos a la Academia y le preguntaremos a Iruka-sensei con quién solía relacionarse... y de paso, le sonsacaremos si ha sido él.

La kunoichi puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Iruka? .¿Cómo va a haber sido Iruka? Por Kami-sama, Neji, .¿tú te lo imaginas?

-¡Yo sí! –Respondió Lee en lugar del prodigio del Bouke- .¡Gran idea, Neji-kun! .¡Vayamos a la Academia!

Así, los tres shinobis emprendieron la marcha hacia el centro en que iniciaron sus estudios para situarse donde actualmente se encontraban: convertidos en tres de los mejores genins de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, y sin duda, protagonistas de algunas de los momentos más relevantes de la Villa. Al parecer, todos los que pasaban por las manos de Iruka (o al menos, casi todos) se habían convertido en ninjas ilustres... no había más que ver a Naruto.

Llegaron a la Academia en el momento perfecto: el descanso entre clases. Iruka acababa de meterse en su despacho con una taza de café recién hecho. Tomó asiento, agotado por las clases a los niños, y aspiró el amargo aroma del líquido, disponiéndose a tomar el primer sorbo cuando unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar tal respingo que derramó todo el café sobre la mesa. Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió, dando paso al equipo tutelado por Maito Gai, aunque sin éste. Iruka se obligó a forzar una sonrisa al preguntar:

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas, Iruka-sensei –dijo Lee, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Neji y Tenten actuaban a toda velocidad: el Hyuuga bajando las persianas y colocando un solo foco de luz sobre el aterrorizado chuunin y la kunoichi, apartando la pesada mesa de delante de él. Así, la bestia verde de Konoha se colocó, con el rostro invadido por una estremecedora expresión, delante de su antiguo maestro. _"Para que luego mis detractores digan que no me merezco el plus de peligrosidad"_ se dijo.

-Bien, Iruka. Responde de manera breve y concisa a las siguientes preguntas y saldrás indemne del interrogatorio –comenzó a hablar Rock Lee-. ¿Qué me puedes decir de Haruno Sakura?

-¿De Sakura? Uff... no sé... bastante, creo. Fue mi alumna hace dos años y medio, era una muchachita lista y aplicada, sacaba mejores notas en teoría que en práctica... realizó el examen de paso a genin limpiamente, hizo un bunshin perfecto. La asignaron en el equipo con Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, y su sensei era...

-Todo eso ya lo sabemos –le cortó Neji, frío-. Nos interesan otros temas que se alejan de lo puramente académico, como por ejemplo, con quién tendía a relacionarse.

-¿Re-relacionarse? No sé... uff. Fundamentalmente, con Yamanaka Ino. Naruto la rondaba mucho, pero ella le evitaba. A su vez, ella perseguía a Sasuke, que la ignoraba. Tenía otros amigos... pero no recuerdo sus nombres, tendría que consultar las fichas de clase de ese año. ¿Ha pasado algo importante?

-Pues sí –le informó Lee-. Resulta que Sakura-san ha recibido un poema anónimo y yo, como pretendiente suyo, tengo el deber de identificar, localizar y partirle las piernas al desgraciado que esté tratando de arrebatarme los favores de mi damisela.

Iruka se tensó.

-¿Habéis pensado en Naruto?

Los tres genins se miraron. Finalmente, Neji declaró:

-Es tan lerdo que ni se nos había pasado por la cabeza.

El chuunin asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. Clavó la vista en el suelo y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Puedo saber... cómo era ese poema? .¿Qué decía?

Neji y Lee se quedaron mirando a Tenten. Ella les devolvió la mirada, semi acusadora.

-¿Qué pasa? .¿Se supone que he de sabérmelo de memoria?

-Eres una chica. Esas cosas se os quedan –respondió el prodigio Hyuuga, más seco que el mes de agosto en el desierto.

Tenten hizo un mohín, fastidiada.

-Sólo recuerdo algunas partes, y la idea general.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo. Nos complementaremos –propuso Lee.

La muchacha hizo gesto de recordar.

-Lo primero era... "Elijo amarte en silencio... ya que en silencio no me rechazan". Luego hablaba de amar en la soledad...

-" Elijo amarte en la soledad... ya que en la soledad nadie te posee excepto yo". Creo que era algo así –comentó la bestia verde.

-Sí, sí, lo era. Luego iba lo de... "Elijo adorarte en la distancia..."

-"Ya que la distancia nos protegerá del dolor" –concluyó el verso Iruka, haciendo que los tres genins le miraran, asombrados. Ignorando sus miradas, el chuunin recitó el resto del poema- "Elijo besarte con el viento... ya que el viento es más amable que mis labios. Elijo abrazarte en mis sueños... ya que en mis sueños, no tienes fin" –Miró a los muchachos y respondió-. Sí, conozco el poema. Y lo conozco, más que nada, porque fui yo quien lo escribió.

Tres pares de sorprendidos ojos, los opalinos de Neji, los castaños de Tenten y los redondísimos negros de Lee atravesaron la figura de Iruka, que acto seguido procedió a dar explicaciones:

-¡Pero no fui yo quien se lo mandó a Sakura! Yo lo escribí para... hum... –el chuunin se sonrojó- .¿Me guardaréis el secreto si os lo cuento? -Los tres curiosos genins asintieron con la cabeza, ansiosos por saber la verdad. Iruka respiró hondo antes de explicar- Escribí el poema... para la mujer que me gusta. Para... Shizune.

Los tres adolescentes dieron un respingo.

-¿Shizune? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Sí... Shizune. Yo... estoy enamorado de ella. Es tan dulce, tan cálida, tan adorable y tan... inocente... que no se ha dado cuenta de que las muestras de cortesía que le brindamos Genma y yo no son sólo... lo que parecen ser.

-¿Genma también va tras ella? –Quiso saber Lee.

-Así es.

-El tercero en discordia –comentó Neji.

-Cierto. Bueno, como los dos sabemos que el otro le tiraba los trastos a Shizune, ya estamos entrando a matar. El poema era... para ella, pensaba dejárselo en el buzón de su despacho, pero... alguien se me ha adelantado, y lo ha utilizado para declararse a Sakura.

El muchacho Hyuuga se irguió.

-Pero aún conservas el original del poema, .¿no es cierto?

Iruka asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo cual quiere decir que ha sido un plagio en toda regla, puesto que te lo han copiado, no sustraído –ató cabos Tenten.

-¡Algún bastardo... –Lee apretó los vendados puños- se ha aprovechado de tus puros sentimientos por Shizune-san para declararse a Sakura-san! .¡Es un delito propio de alguien sin corazón! .¡Iruka-sensei! .¡En nombre del amor verdadero que crea y destruye imperios, yo, Rock Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha, descubriré al plagiador de tu hermoso poema!

El chuunin esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras una gota recorría su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro shinobis presentes en el despacho se percataron de la presencia de un quinto individuo, no invitado, en la reunión. Oculto mediante una ingeniosa técnica de infiltración, Sasuke Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa tras procesar toda la información. _"Vaya, vaya... de manera que el poema pertenece a Iruka-sensei... eso estrecha el cerco de posibles sospechosos, y elimina de la lista a cualquier persona de mediano talento literario. Tendré que hacer algunas averiguaciones más"_ Aprovechó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso para escabullirse, confundiéndose su oscura efigie con la de un astuto cuervo que alza el vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha, como cualquier otro viandante. Sin embargo, no se trataba sólo de lo que parecía. Tenía un destino fijo: las oficinas del Hokage, donde solía haber un importante flujo de shinobis de todos los niveles durante todo el día. _"Tal vez Genma sepa algo... puede que fuese él quien robó el poema de Iruka y, para librarse de la amenaza que le suponía sobre Shizune, se lo mandó a Sakura"_ cavilaba el Uchiha.

El chico encontró al despreocupado jounin en la cafetería, y quiso el destino que justo detrás de Sasuke entrara la propia Shizune, de manera que el muchacho hubo de ser rápido: corrió hacia Genma y le dijo:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora...? –Respondió distraídamente éste, que no apartaba la mirada de los cuartos traseros de la acompañante de la Hokage.

-Ahora mismo –exigió Sasuke.

Suspirando, Genma aceptó sentarse en una mesa junto al chico, pero siguió persiguiendo con la vista los movimientos de Shizune. El genin, como siempre altanero, se sintió bastante molesto del hecho de que le ignoraran, de manera que fue al grano:

-Sé que te gusta Shizune.

-¿Qué? .¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –Preguntó un alarmado Genma- Ha sido Iruka, .¿verdad?

-No exactamente. Escucha: Sakura, mi compañera de equipo, ha recibido un poema anónimo de amor.

El jounin no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva:

-Yo no he sido.

-Pues por ahora eres el que más papeletas tienes, todas las pistas apuntan a ti.

-Yo no puedo haber sido –trató de defenderse Genma, con una sonrisa confiada- por la simple razón de que yo no sé poesía. Además, no conozco a esa chica.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Estás seguro...? Haz memoria, Genma: pelo rosa, ojos verdes, un poco más baja que yo...

-¿Medidas? –Inquirió el jounin, con expresión soñadora y un asomo de lascivo rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no me las dices tú? –Fue la respuesta del Uchiha, más seco que nunca.

-Bueno, vale, me has pillado, la conozco. Como para no conocerla, chico... –Genma silbó, con la mente puesta en vete tú a saber qué vistas de Sakura.

-Eso no te pone un lugar precisamente privilegiado en todo esto, Genma.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no sé hacer poesía...

-No hace falta que sigas aduciendo esa excusa. El poema fue robado.

El rostro del jounin empezó a ser surcado por innumerables gotas de sudor.

-No me... digas. Y... ¿a quién se lo robaron, si puede saberse?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-A Iruka.

Genma, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿Iruka escribió un poema? –Sin esperar respuesta, añadió- Para Shizune, .¿verdad? Qué cabrón, eso le da muchos puntos, hum...

-¿Estás diciendo que no lo sabías? –El sharingan del muchacho Uchiha escrutaba todos los gestos y expresiones del jounin, que no tardó en acusar el efecto del poderoso doujutsu.

-No tenía... ni idea –fue la respuesta definitiva de Genma. Sasuke apartó la mirada, ya sin sharingan. Un sospechoso menos-. No obstante... yo que tú indagaría otras fuentes. Por ejemplo... ninjas con facilidad para obtener información.

-¿Te refieres a Kakashi-sensei?

-Bueno... no sé si Kakashi se lo habrá enviado, lo que sí es cierto es que hace falta tener cierto talento como espía para saber que Iruka había escrito ese poema. No hay muchos shinobis con esa habilidad en la Villa de la Hoja... yo puedo echarte un cable.

El genin se inclinó sobre la mesa, resuelto a acumular todas las pistas posibles acerca del enamorado secreto de Sakura... porque un Uchiha, si hace una promesa, jamás falta a su palabra.

* * *

**¡Y ya está! .¿Qué os ha parecido? .¿Os imagináis ya quién ha plagiado el poema? .¡Dejadme un review con vuestras pesquisas!**

**Ahora, como manda la tradición, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos n.n**

**Mey: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus halagos n.n Espero que te guste el capítulo dos**

**viajera: Sí, lo cierto es que el argumento es bastante tópico, pero me apetecía mucho escribir algo así :-) Me alegra que te haya gustado**

**AnA: Uff, la verdad es que veo difícil agradarte en tus deseos... ElNejiSaku me gusta, pero elGaaSaku no me va nada :s Aún así, espero que te guste este capítulo n.n**

**arashipotter: Ohhh... ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Felicidad... :3 Intentaré apresurarme con Ojos de Jade, aunque la musa no me quiere... T.T Pero lo intentaré! ò.ó**

**Nukire: Sasuke siempre es odioso... al menos en mis fics xD bueno, tampoco es que en el manga original se desviva por los demás, precisamente xD Y eso que es mi personaje favorito... pero me encanta hacerle así de capullo xDD Neji también es encantador, ne? En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Arbol de Cerezo: La verdad es que cuando iba por los 15 reviews estaba así: O.O No me lo esperaba para nada... y en los oneshots no llego a los diez T.T En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo 2 :-)**

**CAVELI: Bueno, espero que lo puedas leer antes de que empiecen tus clases... No, lo cierto es que Sasuke no es el autor de la carta, yo al menos no me lo imagino componiendo rimas xD Debe haber algo que no se le dé bien, no? Que por muy Uchiha que sea, también es humano... xDD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**

**chio: Síii, la verdad es que la reacción de Ino es... de mala amiga, por decirlo de manera suave xD En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo 2 n.n**

**Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Kwatz!**


End file.
